


RandL in 500 Words Or Less

by archionblu



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eating, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archionblu/pseuds/archionblu
Summary: What it says on the tin. A collection of drabbles and double drabbles (roughly) dragged out of my various docs and my tumblr archive for your general enjoyment.





	1. Comfort Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [linkslipssinkships's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) prompt "Comfort Food" on tumblr. Gen, Rhink if you squint. Rated G.

“Look man, I’m so–” 

Link stopped mid-apology as he walked into their office. They’d been fighting all day over stupid things and it was mostly his fault. He’d been tired and cranky and his shoulder hurt, but none of that was Rhett’s fault. 

He had come to apologize to Rhett, and had expected to find him sitting at his desk pretending nothing was wrong, or perhaps sulking a bit. What he didn’t expect was to find the man looking off into space with an expression like his dog had died and shoving his mouth full of fries. 

Link caught a glimpse of the tell-tale golden arches on the giant bag his friend was eating out of before Rhett shoved it under his desk, trying to hide it from him. His cheeks bulged with fries as he looked guiltily up at Link. 

“I thought you were doing pretty good on your diet.” Link said instead as he continued in the door, shutting in quietly behind him. There was no censure in his tone, just gentle curiosity. 

Rhett swallowed hard, the potatoes seeming to get stuck in his throat as he looked away from Link. 

“Yeah, well. Sometimes you need some comfort food.”

Link strode across the room and reached out, wiping some excess salt off the corner of Rhett’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Bo. I was an ass today. forgive me?”

Rhett looked up at him for a moment, something in his gaze Link couldn’t quite define as he leaned into Link’s touch, but it was gone before Link was even sure it had been there. Instead, Rhett smiled gently.

“Sure thing, Chiasquatch. Want a burger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](https://archionblu.tumblr.com/) ! I'm full of headcanons and flailing.


	2. His Favorite Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Link _does_ prefer living with Rhett to having his wife as his “roommate”. Imagine he misses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [This video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWYnNREUmUg). Rhink, Rated G. Enjoy!

He misses sitting on the floor eating mini wheats, spilling milk when they shove each other for supposedly cheating at Mario Kart. 

He misses the towel on the bathroom floor that he would always have to pick up after Rhett’s shower.

He misses feeling comfortable in his skin and Rhett’s when they sat around in just their boxers all afternoon, knees brushing. 

He misses talking late into the night about everything and nothing, just two voices in the dark, sleepy and wandering.

He misses the quiet grunt from Rhett, accepting Link into his space inside the small tent when he restlessly rolls over seeking the bigger boy’s warmth.

 

……

 

He imagines what it’d be like at breakfast, they’re still eating mini wheats but now their toes are nudging each other under the table.

He imagines sharing the sink in the morning when they style their hair after they get out of the shower.

He imagines feeling comfortable in his skin and Rhett’s, kissing under the covers all afternoon, knees brushing.

He imagines talking late into the night about their days and their future together, just two voices in the dark, sleepy and wandering.

He imagines the feeling of Rhett’s big hand holding his to his chest and kissing it, their matching rings clinking together in the quiet morning atmosphere of the tent when they go camping to celebrate their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come tell me what you think on [tumblr](https://archionblu.tumblr.com/) !


	3. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how so few words can turn your world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://afangirlsplaylist.tumblr.com/post/166212713901/someone-add-an-angsty-ficlet) by [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist). Rhink, with Christy/Link mentioned. Rated G.

He stared at the email in front of him. This was it. The final email from his lawyer, saying everything was wrapped up. His life with Christy divided up and squared away into pieces like it never happened. 

The divorce had been filed over a year ago, but it almost didn’t feel real until this moment. He’d felt like maybe, somehow, they could work it out, go back to the way it was. But he was lying to himself. He was never getting his wife back, from the moment she said _“I can’t do this anymore”_.

A pair of arms, warm and strong, circle Link from behind him. Rhett leans on him a little, letting his weight be a familiar comfort, and presses a kiss to Link’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, bo.” 

Link slid his fingertips beneath his glasses to rub the tears gathering there away and turned to smile tremulously at his friend, his life partner, his…something.

“It’ll be alright, won’t it, brother? I’ve got you.”


End file.
